winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Map Making
Adventure Map Making allows you to create adventure maps which your fellow players can then play in the Adventure minigame via /adv. The system is currently in the beta testing phase and under active development. Adventure Map Making is currently accessible to a select group of players. Contact StarTux if you are interested in making an adventure. Keep in mind that all the information on this page is tentative and basic gameplay features may change any time without further notice. The level is constantly scanned for chests and signs with special codes on them, as well as some other blocks, while it is being played, in the perimeter of all players. At load time, the area around spawn is scanned at first. Special blocks are removed unless otherwise noted. Mob Spawn Locations Mobs will spawn where the corresponding player head is placed. Only player heads with the MHF skins provided by Mojang have this special function. Vanilla skulls are unaffected. For reference, view a list of available player heads. On Creative, you can easily spawn them in via the "/head" command, for example "/head MHF_Skeleton". Alternatively, you can use the "/kit" 'command to spawn in multiple heads at the same time. Chests Chests with specific codes in their title (named via anvil) serve to configure special items, inventories and blocks. Discovered chests will be removed. The codes are in brackets; capitalization does not matter. * 'kit - All contained items will be the kit that each player starts with. Each player who joins the map will get a copy of every item in this chest when they join. * drops - Items in this chest are counted for score when a player has them in their inventory. One of them (randomly picked) will be dropped whenever a spawned in monster is killed or a "dropper" (see below) is punched. For example, in the Christmas adventure, this chest contains the Christmas present player heads. * droppers - Blocks in this chest act different than normal blocks. They will break when punched and drop a random "drops" item (see above). For example, in the Christmas adventure, this chest contains the christmas present player head. * exit - This chest should only contain one item. It will be used as is as the item the player can interact with to leave the game. It's the equivalent of typing "/leave". The item will also placed in each player's inventory in the last hotbar slot when they join. Signs Signs allow many detailed configurations inside your map. This section will describe the different signs which are recognized by the Winthier adventure map engine. Each of them will be removed before the game starts, so don't worry about placing them in plain view. All functional signs have a code in brackets in the first line, which is not case sensitive. Keep in mind that some of the signs need to be hidden in close proximity to the spawn location of the world to be found and parsed before the start of the game, such as spawn or lookat. * credits - This sign can be used to give credit to the people who made the map. Put one name in each line and it will be shown when someone joins or finishes your map. You can make multiple signs if 3 lines are not enough. * spawn - Put this sign where you want players to spawn into your map. You can place more than one if you want members of parties to spawn in locations different from one another. * lookat - Use this sign to make players look in a specific direction when they spawn in. They will look at wherever you put this sign. * lock - Use this sign to lock any block. ** Lines 2-4: 'Either the name of the item needed to unlock the block, or leave empty to lock the block indefinitely. The item will need to be renamed on an anvil to match the name of the sign. * 'time - Set the time. ** Line 2: Either a number specifying the Minecraft time, or "day", "night", "noon", "midnight". ** Line 3: Put "lock" if you want to lock time. Leave empty otherwise. * weather - Set the weather. ** Line 2: Either "clear", "rain", or "thunder". ** Line 3: Either a number specifying in seconds how long the weather will stay the way you specified above, or "lock" if you want it to stay indefinitely. * options - Set random options flag. Put an option in each following line of the sign. Here is a list of available options. ** LockArmorStands - Protect armor stands from being broken by a player, or items being removed or added. ** LockItemFrames - Protect item frames from being broken by a player, or items being removed or added. ** LockPaintings - Protect paintings from being broken by a player. ** NoFireTick - Stop fire from ever spreading or extinguishing, or blocks burning. ** NoMobGriefing - Prevent Creepers, Endermen, the Ender Dragon, or others, from breaking or placing blocks. * teleport - Attach this to any nether portal, button or pressure plate to change its behavior so that its use will cause the player to be teleported away. In the second line, specify the 3 target coordinates, separated by spaces. These can be absolute or relative. In the latter case, start each coordinate with a tilde (e.g. ~0 ~10 ~0 to port the player 10 blocks up). Keep in mind that relative coordinates are relative to the sign, not to the player. Teleport signs should be placed on the frame of a portal, attched to the same block as a button or directly under a pressure plate. * win - When a player uses a signed nether portal (see below), they win the map. The sign saying win in the first line defines where they will be teleported to before the credits roll. * finish - Attach this to the nether portal, button or pressure plate the player should use to finish the game. They will port to the win location (see above) and the credits start to roll. Gameplay Mode * Players will be in adventure mode (gamemode 2) * Natural mob spawning is disabled. To spawn mobs, use skulls (see above). * Mob drops are disabled. Each mob will drop the specified DROP item (see above). * Natural health regeneration is disabled. To heal up, use potion effects. * Crops trampling is disabled. All WIP maps are in debug mode. Once a map becomes public and leaves debug mode, players will receive 250 Kitty Coins and a random player head by making it to the FINISH sign and beating the adventure. Category:Creative Category:Minigames